


Guilt

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Facials, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re an animal, Kei.” he said, and his voice lacked any malice or mockery.It was the naked truth.That’s all Hikaru saw.





	Guilt

Hikaru moved on top of Kei.

Slowly.

His skin barely grazed the elder’s, while his hands wandered through his chest, his nails scratched him, his mouth attacked his neck and collarbone, making Inoo shiver, making him moan low, making him bite on his tongue to avoid screaming.

Hikaru knew it, he was going crazy with it.

He knew Kei too well not to know how much he needed more contact, how much he needed to come, because just his touch and being tied to the bed and blindfolded were bringing him to his limit.

But he took his time, because he needed to vent.

He ran his tongue on every inch of his skin, until it met his cock, and there he amused himself teasing, taking just its tip in his mouth, never giving Kei what he really wanted.

“Hikaru...”

His name, the urge in his voice, that almost desperate tone.

That’s what he needed. That’s what he wanted, he wanted to hear him beg, because Kei had never been a saint, but just a sex machine.

He needed it like the air he breathed, and the fact that Hikaru was the one offering that night didn’t make a difference.

And Hikaru wanted to prove to himself that Kei made no distinction.

He may have also loved Yabu, and he truly did, and Hikaru was sure of that; but he was oblivious to the concept of faithfulness, it wasn’t something belonging to him, because he had always been too hungry for Kota too properly feed him on his own.

He unceremoniously forced his legs open, settling down between them and brushing his entrance with his cock, making him feel it, making him want it even more, because Hikaru wasn’t granting him a thing until he would’ve screamed, until he would’ve begged to be satisfied, until he would’ve showed it was like a drug to him, an addiction he was never getting rid of.

He saw him writhe and turning his head, as if he could really see something through the thick fabric of the blindfold, and pull on the ropes keeping him tied, groaning.

“You’re an animal, Kei.” he said, and his voice lacked any malice or mockery.

It was the naked truth.

That’s all Hikaru saw.

He saw the incontrollable lust and an instinct that could be nothing but animalistic, and he would’ve been glad to satisfy it, soon.

Kei didn’t answer, because he had no valid argument to prove him wrong.

He just thrust his hips up as much as he could, and so Hikaru finally gave him what he wanted, and pushed hard inside of him, with little to no preparation.

Perhaps he was expecting him to scream, to protest that intrusion, but it didn’t happen.

And so he realized that Kei, as long as he was satisfied, didn’t care about pain or what happened to his body, he just wanted to get what he wanted, to have his goddamn orgasm, to be take, owned, even humiliated.

Hikaru moved fast inside of him, aroused by that feeling of power, aroused by the winces on the elder’s face, feeling that neither was going to last long.

He brought his hand to the other’s cock and moved it quickly until he felt him come with a hoarse moan, then collapsing on the mattress, exhausted by the fury with which he was taken.

Yaotome then pulled out of him, not without a certain disappointment for the sudden lack of warmth, and got close to his head, finally taking the blindfold off and allowing himself to look him in the eyes.

Kei was tired, and he saw it. Tired and satisfied, so much that he seemed even more disgusting to his eyes.

He grabbed his hair, thrusting his cock inside his mouth, feeling the tip brushing his throat, and once again not a complaint from him.

He wondered if Kei actually knew any limit, but he told himself that he would’ve let basically anything be done to him, for the right price that Hikaru always found too cheap.

He pulled out in time to come on his face, dirtying it just like he had meant to, before letting him go and lay next to him, breathing heavily.

After a while he freed him from the ties without saying a word, looking at him getting up from the bed, limping toward his clothes, grabbing a tissue from the desk to clean his face.

Before he could leave, in silence, the room, Hikaru spoke.

“All in a day’s work, right Kei-chan?” he said, sarcastic.

Inoo turned to look at him, tired and, maybe, resigned.

“I don’t want your judgement, Hikaru. You’ve gotten your fuck, you should at least have the decency to keep quiet.”

Yaotome licked his lips, crossing his arms.

“It’s not my judgement you should be worried about, but...”

“Don’t.” the elder interrupted him. “Don’t you even dare naming Kota, because you have no right to, Hikaru.” he said, his voice more and more exhausted, and the desire to leave that room showed from his posture.

Yaotome nodded, and let him go.

Talking wasn’t necessary, after all.

He had no right to say a thing about Kota, because he didn’t belong to him and he never would’ve, but it wasn’t important, in the end.

What mattered was how Kei felt. What mattered was that tonight he would’ve gotten back home and he would’ve fallen asleep holding Yabu, the scent of Hikaru still on his skin.

It was what he wanted.

Kei was no saint, he was a sex machine.

But it didn’t make him free from guilt.

And Hikaru wasn’t going to be happy until he would’ve seen that guilt wear him out.


End file.
